happy_tree_friendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sniffles
Sniffles est l'un des personnages principaux de la série. Nature de Sniffles C'est un fourmillier bleu avec des lunettes bleues foncé et une poche bleu clair, il est trés intelligent et assez gourmand. Sniffles invente plein d'inventions (Une machine a aspirer les choses, une machine a remonter le temps, ect...), la plupart ne marche pas, mais il y en a qui marche trés bien. Sniffles a une grand rivalité avec les fourmis, qui sont plus malignes que lui, il finit presque toujours tué par elles. Les seuls épisodes où Sniffles survit sont Happy Trails Pt.1 , Stealing the Spotlight (discutable), Blast from the Past, See What Develops, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, We're Scrooged!, Happy New Year, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (épisode), Youtube Copyright School, Spare Tire et Camp Pokeneyeout. Morts thumb Saison 1 #Crazy Antics: Explose a cause de l'essence roulé sur le feu de sa langue. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: S'enfonce dans le sable du bac a sable (Idole maudite). #Boo Do You Think You Are: Griffé par un main sorti d'un cerceuil #Tongue Twiter Trouble : Tombe dans de l'eau glacée et devient un bloc de glace (Discutable, car c'est peut-être ce qui est arrivé a Cro-Marmot). #Spare Me: Tête arraché par le poids d'une boule de bowling en essayant de la lancer. Saison 2 #Happy Trails Pt 2 : Jumping the Shark : Sa tête explose quan il se rapproche du soleil. #Class Act: Meurt dans l'explosion. #A Hard Act to Swallow: Une artère est liée par les fourmis, provoquant son cœur à enfler. Inondé dans le sang quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur explose finalement. #Remains to be Seen: Tué dans l'accident de camion. Ressuscite comme un zombie, et meurt à nouveau quand le cerveau de Flippy explose. #Suck it Up: Son corps est forcé à travers une machine a aspirer. #Stealing the Spotlight: meurt peut-être sous lumières de Noël de Lumpy (discutable). #From A to Zoo: Déchiré en morceaux par un babouin. Saison 3 #Peas in a Pod: Son visage est fondu par un Pod de Lumpy qui essaye de nettoyer ses lunettes. #Wrath of Con: Écrasé sous une pièce cassée d'un bâtiment. #Something Fishy: Tête coupée en deux par un mât. #See You Later, Elevator: Coupe verticalement en deux lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur se ferme sur lui. #Random Acts of Silence: Empalé aux yeux par deux crayons pointus par Flippy. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Sa tête est coupé en deux par Flippy. Saison 4 #All Work and No Play: Sa tête explose quand la grue s'est refermé. #Buns of Steal: Empalé à la tête par une planche de bois. #Pet Peeve : Le haut de sa tête est coupée par un trottoir. Saison TV #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Écrasé par un chariot. #From Hero to Eternity: Balancé dans une cabane avec Nutty. #Party Animal: Coupé en morceau après avec dévalé une pente avec des cailloux, alors qu'il était dans un tonneau rempli d'objet pointu. #Ipso Fasto: Écrasé par le tapis roulant de Disco Bear. #Doggone'it: Tué par un calmar géant. #Concrete Solution: Forcé à travers son volant. #Who's to Flame: Coupé en morceaux par des éclats de verre d'une fenêtre. #Every Little Bit Hurts: Déchiqueté par un arbre qui se coupait en deux, alors qu'il était dessus. #As You Wish: Écrasé par une fusée. #Take a Hikz: Empalé sur un rocher pointu. #Dunce Upon a Time: corps séparé par des bouchons d'œufs. #Gems the Breaks: Vole dans une broyeuse à bois. #A Hole Lotta Love: Empalé par boîtes de haricots à grande vitesse. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages bleu Catégorie:Personnages morts plus de 40 fois Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages avec une queue